


Mello x Reader Lemon (Death Note Fanfic)

by pocokitty



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note (Movies)
Genre: Community: deathnote100, Deathnotetober, F/M, Fanfiction, Lemon, Manga & Anime, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocokitty/pseuds/pocokitty
Summary: You always thought of Mello to be the cold and aggressive type, only to find out that's what makes him good in bed...
Kudos: 22





	Mello x Reader Lemon (Death Note Fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction just gets right into the lemon because WHO HAS TIME TO READ AN ENTIRE STORYLINE WHEN ALL WE WANNA READ ABOUT IS GETTING THE D LOL.
> 
> *This story is also available on my wattpad account @pocokitty11*

You gasped for air once the mafia leader had you pinned against the wall in his room. "Mihael!" You cried, wincing at the pain from your wrists being tightly gripped. The blonde-haired leader with burn marks brought his face close to yours. "Tch. How many fucking times do I gotta tell you to stop calling me that!" He grunted under his breath, bringing his lips onto your neck, roughly sucking on it. You somewhat felt uncomfortable. You completely forgot how the two of you even ended up where are you right now. All you remember was yelling at him for always being a dick. The next thing you know, you're receiving hickeys from him. "Mello... what are you doing?..." You asked, holding back your moan. He stopped and looked right at you. "I'm doing something that I should've done a long time ago." He replied, bringing his lips close to your own.

He intensely yet, passionately kissed your lips. You had to admit that the feeling of his soft, pink lips felt nice against yours. You gave in and kissed him back, feeling yourself blushing extremely hard. Mello slid his tongue into your mouth, indicating that the both of you have a game of tongue wrestling. You struggled to hold in a moan, due to the lack of oxygen. The kiss was broken and the two of you gasped for air. Mello suddenly lifted you up and threw you onto his bed. You tried not to land in a way that would cause you to sprain a muscle. Mello began walking towards you, looking down at you. "Take off your clothes." He ordered calmly, staring at you. "Why?" You asked. You obviously knew the answer. There was no point in playing dumb. "Don't make me repeat myself." He grunted, beginning to remove his vest. You gulped and obeyed his orders. You were now left in your underwear. "All of it." He said pronouncing the letter 't' sharply. You slowly unhooked your bra. After tossing it away, you shyly covered your bare breasts with your arms, refusing to look up at him. He sneered. "Leave the rest to me..." He proceeded to climb onto the bed, spreading your legs wide enough for him to get on top of you.

With one hand, he had it gripped around your neck, choking you slightly. With his other hand, he proceeded to rub your clothed clit in a circular motion. You let out a sweet moan, looking up at him. A smirk was plastered across his face. "You like that huh..." He whispered. You slowly nodded. He stopped what he was doing so he could look down and admire your breasts. You caught him licking his lips. "I never expected yourself to look this good under all those layers of clothing you wear." You didn't know what to say. He made his way down to your chest, gripping onto one of your breasts while sucking intensely onto the other. You felt your nipples harden. "Mello I..." You went on, gripping onto his lengthy hair. Mello seemed to be enjoying himself. He lifted his head up, furrowing his eyebrows at you. "Get rid of this shit" He grunted, slipping off your lace underwear, exposing your womanhood.

He went ahead and positioned himself to sit against the headboard. You couldn't help but stare at his large and hard member. You noticed that there was a little bit of pre cum. Mello gave you a dirty look. "So you think you can just get away with getting entertained without giving anything in return?" He snapped, waiting for you to do something. "Of course not Mello..." You said, crawling over to him. You didn't hesitate to grab his cock and bop it up and down. "Mmmm..." He groaned, throwing his head back against the head board. You spat on it and continued going faster. "Just like that..." He said, holding in a moan. You stopped your activity to move your hair away from your face. "Did I say you can stop?" He asked, sounding irritated. "No, but I did" You snapped back. Mello chuckled. "Switch with me." He instructed, indicating that you lay your head on the pillows, which you did. Mello crawled to the edge of the bed to open the drawer of the side table. He closed it after, and had possession of a pair of handcuffs. "Mello... you don't mean..." You said nervously. Mello gave you a wide smirk, "Oh yes I do..."

He crawled right back to you. He grabbed your hands, placing them above your head and proceeded to handcuff you to the iron bars of the head board. "I don't know about this..." You said nervously. Mello looked down at you. For a second, he gave you the look of reassurance that everything will be ok. "Do you trust me?" He asked you. You paused for a second and then slowly nodded up at him. He positioned himself on top of you, and resumed kissing you roughly but with passion. You enjoyed kissing him back, the texture of his tongue swirling around your own was what made you excited. His kisses began traveling down to your neck, then to your breasts, down to your stomach, and finally down to your inner thighs. He spread your legs apart and brought his face extremely close to your womanhood. Looking up at you, he licked your pussy upwards with great pressure, drawing circles with his tongue once he reached your clit. You let out a loud moan.

Mello got up to position his dick inside of you. He began slowly thrusting in and out of you. You clenched your teeth, trying to bare with the pain. He brought his face close to yours. "It's almost over princess..." he whispered in your ear. The feeling of pleasure finally rushed inside of you. He proceeded to thrust inside of you faster and faster. You couldn't stop yourself from moaning with joy. "Fuck..." he grunted. You looked up to see that he was blushing. You suddenly felt a grip around your neck. Mello was choking you. He brought his face closer to yours again. "You're only mine... you hear me?" He huffed, waiting for you to reply. "Uh huh..." you whined, biting your lip. The rush of pleasure didn't excite you as much as you wanted. You wanted to feel a connection. "Take the handcuffs off..." you pleaded, looking up at him. He pulled out, panting. "Fine..." he replied, removing the handcuffs, throwing them on the floor.

Once again, he inserted himself inside of you, resting his forearms on the bed next to each side of your face. His face was closer to you than ever. Your arms were wrapped around him from under his arms, helping you brace yourself from all of the thrusting. Mello's breath felt hot on your face. You both began moaning here and there. He began thrusting in and out of you faster than ever, leading you to dig your nails into his back. "Don't stop!" You whined. "You better start begging" He grunted. "Please Mello, I'm begging you!" You pleaded, moaning louder than ever. "As you wish..." Mello began banging his cock against your crotch rougher than ever, hitting your sweet spot. You screamed with pleasure. He didn't even take the time to slow down once. You felt tears forming around your eyes. The bed was rocking back and forth, letting out loud squeaks. The feeling of your breasts jiggling up and down felt uncomfortable, but you didn't care. You couldn't help but dig your nails deeper into his back and to your surprise, he didn't complain. Mello let out one last groan, before pulling out, cumming all over your chest. The both of you took the time to catch your breaths.

After a short time, Mello got up and immediately got dressed. He was also kind enough to hand you a towel to clean yourself up. When he turned around, you saw how visible the claw marks you've given him were. "Mello..." You called out to him. He turned to look at you, buttoning up his vest. "What." He replied bluntly. You were sitting upright on the bed, covering your body with the white bed sheets. "You're not gonna stay?" You asked. Mello grabbed his fur coat and put it on. "I got shit to do. Get dressed." he said, walking over to the door. After turning to door knob to open the door. He stood for a second to throw his hood over his head. He then turned back to you. "And make sure nobody sees you walking out of my room." He ordered, shutting the door behind him. You quickly got dressed and waited for the right moment to leave his room whenever the sounds of chatter couldn't be heard. The rest of the day you couldn't help but recall of the moments that you and Mello shared in bed.

Who would've thought that Mello being cold and aggressive would make him really good in bed?

END OF LEMON


End file.
